pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Vetrov Arms
Vetrov Arms: Aleksander Vetrov was a gun designer especially famous for his revolutionary automatic firearms. His company Vetrov Arms was founded in 1907 and had remarkable commercial succes, both on the military and the civilian sector. The Vetrov Automatic Rifle ("VAR"): This rifle uses a relativly small catridge with a high pressure load. In combination with the internals made mostly of steel, this makes the rifle very reliable, as it is able to cycle under pretty much any circumstance. Of course this makes the gun quite heavy for its size, but the weight, in combination with the recoil spring designed by Vetrov, makes it very easy to control the recoil of the round. Vetrov originally intended the rifle for target shooting and hunting. It became very popular among hunters and by this gained attention of the military. Baron Gribanov bought 25 of the full sized rifles and equipped his scout unit with them. After it saw combat use the soldiers accepted the rifle well and military officials asked for several other versions that would fit with other units as well. Vetrov designed a carbine version for cavalry, which got issued immediatly to both calvalry and several infantry units. As the combat changed from open fields into close quarters and trench warfare Vetrov came up with an even shorter carbine version. This model saw wide use among all kinds of units. It was especially liked by assault troopers, medics, tank crews and cavalry, as it was very compact and still provided sufficient firepower and precision over short to medium distance. Also the picture displays a field modified carbine with the stock sawed off and the barrel shortened even further, as well as an improvised foregrip. The Vetrov High Caliber Automatic Rifle ("VHAR"): This high caliber automatic rifle, was ment for long range fighting from stationary positions. It was very reliable and accurate but wasn't liked by the troops because of its weight and its lack of the recoil spring. The Vetrov Auto Carbine ("VAC"): (Picture above) Vetrov used the gas system, which has proven to be reliable, to build a compact carbine for cavalry that never saw official issue but was used in small numbers by the some units of the field gendarmerie. It features a pistol grip and uses a indermediate catridge. The Vetrov Auto Carbine M2 ("VAC2"): As an improvement, Vetrov drew inspiration from other carbines and used a pistol caliber to design the second version of this gun. It is smaller and lighter than the original design. This gun is just another example of an revolutionary idea. Instantly liked for its handling, the VAC2 became the standard issue of the military police. Post-War Creations: After the war Vetrov focused on pistol caliber rifles and carbines for the civilian market, the most famous example being the "Lisitsa" (Fox) that was intended as a kind of Boy Scout/Small Game hunting/Survival type of rifle. It uses again a small but powerful catridge but is way lighter than the early models. The picture shows the full length and the carbine version of the gun. Today: Although Aleksander Vetrov is dead, Vetrov Arms is still an existing Company today. Their most recent release was the VR15, a semi-automatic rifle based on the famous AR15. The VR15: Targeted for the cilivian market, Veltrov Arms decided to do their own interpretation of the AR15. The rifle is based on a high quality AR15 receiver, which is manufactured by Vetrov Arms themselves, as are the internals. It features an aluminium handguard and a retractable stock. Customers have the option to order a rifle costumized after their needs. The VR15 comes in different variants, that are portrayed below. Variants: * VR15L (Extended Barrel) * VR15C (Shortened Barrel) * VR15S (Integrally Surpressed) The Vetrov "Multi": Based on a prototype that Vetrov designed himself, the company intruced this rifle in 2005. The Vetrov Multi can be manufactured in three different calibers with only slight changes in production, which makes it a very economical gun, both for the manufacturer and the costumer. While the small and intermediate caliber version of the the Multi are selfloading rifles, the large caliber version is a bolt action rifle. Intended for both target shooting and hunting, the Multi has sufficient accuracy and is very reliable. The Vetrov "Sokol" (Hawk): The Sokol still uses Vetrovs original gas system. This gun is a precision rifle and is in use by some police units. The Sokol was developed parallel to the Multi, as the engineers decided to use a different gas system in the Multi and trade parts of the accuracy in for a lighter gun, the Sokol is close to the original prototype. It is heavier, has more recoil and is much more expensive. However it is a high end sporting rifle and has to be seen as the modern Version of the VAR. Specifications: VAR: Designer / Manufacturer: Vetrov Arms Weight: 4 kg unloaded 4.3 kg loaded Length: 1,1150 mm Barrel Length: 550 mm Cartridge: 4,72x39mm Vetrov Effective Range: 650 m VHAR: Designer / Manufacturer: Vetrov Arms Weight: 7,5 kg unloaded 8 kg loaded Length: 1,450 mm Barrel Length: 650 mm Cartridge: 7.90x52mm Vetrov Effective Range: 550- 1050 m VCAR: Designer / Manufacturer: Vetrov Arms Weight: 3.5 kg unloaded 3.8 kg loaded Length: 870 mm Barrel Length: 300 mm Cartridge: 4.72x29mm Vetrov Effective Range: 250 m VCAR2: Designer / Manufacturer: Vetrov Arms Weight: 3 kg unloaded 3.2 kg loaded Length: 500 mm Barrel Length: 340 mm Cartridge: 4.02x19mm Vetrov Effective Range: 150 m Lisitsa: Designer / Manufacturer: Vetrov Arms Weight: 3.5 kg unloaded 3.6 kg loaded Length: 850 mm Barrel Length: 365 mm Cartridge: 4.02x19mm Vetrov Effective Range: 200 m Multi: Designer / Manufacturer: Vetrov Arms As this is a custom gun, weight and length refer to the .22 Model. Weight: 2.3 kg Length: 940 mm Barrel Length: 470 mm Cartridge: .22 LR/ .223 Remington/ 7.92x57mm Mauser Sokol: Designer / Manufacturer: Vetrov Arms Weight: 3.5 kg unloaded 3.6 kg loaded Length: 1,1450 mm Barrel Length: 550 mm Cartridge: 4.72x39mm Vetrov Effective Range: 750 m Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories Category:Company Category:Vetrov Arms Category:Assault Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles